vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Voodoo Child
Voodoo Child is the twelfth episode of the fourth season of The Originals and the seventy-eighth episode of the series overall. Summary THE BOOK OF THE HOLLOW – When The Hollow targets the most vulnerable Mikaelson, Klaus is forced to rely on Vincent, who believes he can use The Hollow's own dark magic to defeat their enemy for good. Meanwhile, as Marcel worries that Vincent’s plan might backfire, the King of New Orleans decides on a deadly backup plan of his own. Elsewhere, after falling victim to The Hollow's manipulations, Hayley struggles to figure out Hope's future in New Orleans, while Freya must confront her darkest fear.http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/06/the-originals-episode-412-voodoo-child.html Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Summer Fontana as Hope Mikaelson/The Hollow *Taylor Cole as Sofya Voronova *Christina Moses as Keelin *Blu Hunt as The Hollow (spirit) Co-Starring *Kenric Green as Lead Acolyte Trivia *Antagonist: The Hollow. *Vincent has been using The Hollow's spellbook to make contact with the spirit of her mother to learn the spell that was originally used to kill her. This is so he can trap her in the book as it's a physical manifestation of her power in the world. He tries and fails to permanently imprison The Hollow into the book and she destroys the book. *The Hollow succeeds in permanently possessing Hope. Her followers bow before her in St Anne's Church, which they've taken over. *This is the second episode of the season to have "Voodoo" in the title, the first being Voodoo in My Blood. *This is the only episode of the season to feature Rebekah, but not Kol. Body Count *The Hollow's Acolytes - Various ways; killed by Vincent, Klaus, Elijah, Marcel and Sofya Continuity *Vincent and Sofya were last seen in Queen Death. *Will is mentioned by Vincent. He was last seen in Keepers of the House. *Inadu's mother is mentioned by Vincent. She was last seen in Voodoo in My Blood in a flashback. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **The Abattoir **Lafayette Cemetery **Marcel's Penthouse **St. Anne's Church Behind the Scenes Cultural References *'' '' is a song by . Quotes |-|Promo= :Sofya: "I don't think she's gone." :Follower: "Right now she is locking herself within the greatest witch this world may ever know" :Hope: "Once this is complete I'll be in her body permanently" :Hayley: "I want my daughter back." |-|Trailer= :Hayley: "I've been thinking all morning about what happened last night." :Sofya: "I don't think she's gone." :Follower: "Right now she is locking herself within the greatest witch this world may ever know" :Hope: "Once this is complete I'll be in her body permanently" :Hayley: "I want my daughter back." :Elijah: "I am on your side" :Hayley: "I should have never brought her back here." |-|Sneak Peek= :Hayley: "Hey sweetie. Drawing something?" :Hope: "Yes." :Hayley: "What's that supposed to be? A snowstorm? So, now that all this trouble's behind us, I thought we could have a chat about what happens next. I know you want to have a normal life with friends and school, art, sports and...hey, you okay?" :Hope: "I'm fine." :Hayley: "Hope, if you're worried about the Hollow, don't be. Everything's okay now, I promise." :Hope: "Can we go back to my drawing?" :Hayley: "Sure. Yeah." |-|Sneak Peek #2= :Klaus: "We should be celebrating your return, brother." :Elijah: "Perhaps later." :Klaus: "Hayley's still not talking to you then? Give her time, she'll come around." :Elijah: "Will she?" :Rebekah: "Can we please put a moratorium on all the sulking? It's a lovely day, the Hollow's dead and my brother's back. Much to the joy of custom suit tailors everywhere. Not to mention me. I have to admit I've missed the Quarter. I'm going to make you take me out to hear some jazz." :Klaus: "Might I suggest you enjoy the charms of the city while you still can. Marcel would want us gone post haste as per our agreement." :Rebekah: "Well perhaps he's changed his mind and grant us a reprieve." :Elijah: "He will grant us no such thing. We're going to meet with him to discuss the terms of our departure." :Rebekah: "I suspect he simply needs to be asked nicely. You boys should really leave these matters to me." |-|Inside clip= :Hayley: "We've all done terrible things, Jack, except for Hope. She's innocent. Pure. And I want to make sure she stays that way." :Hayley: "Labonair blood was supposed to kill her." :Freya: "Unless she tapped into your bloodline deliberately. Found a way to overcome the power." :Hayley: "She knows I wouldn't hurt my own daughter." :Freya: "What do we do?" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 4x12 Promo "Voodoo Child" (HD) Season 4 Episode 12 Promo The Originals Voodoo Child Trailer The CW The Originals 4x12 Sneak Peek "Voodoo Child" (HD) Season 4 Episode 12 Sneak Peek The Originals 4x12 Sneak Peek 2 "Voodoo Child" (HD) Season 4 Episode 12 Sneak Peek 2 The Originals 4x12 Inside "Voodoo Child" (HD) Season 4 Episode 12 Inside Pictures |-|Promotional= 4x12 Voodoo Child-Vincent-Elijah.jpg 4x12 Voodoo Child-Vincent-Elijah-Freya.jpg 4x12 Voodoo Child-Vincent-Elijah 1.jpg 4x12 Voodoo Child-Marcel.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO412-001-Vincent's Book.png TO412-002-Vincent.png TO412-003-Vincent-Spiritual Realm.png TO412-004-Vincent~Hollow's Follower.png TO412-005-Lead Acolyte~Vincent's Book.png TO412-006-Elijah.png TO412-007-Klaus.png TO412-008-Elijah.png TO412-009~Klaus-Rebekah.png TO412-010~Klaus-Elijah.png TO412-011-Freya.png TO412-012~Freya-Keelin.png TO412-013-Keelin~Freya.png TO412-014~Keelin-Freya.png TO412-015~Keelin~Freya.png TO412-016-Marcel.png TO412-017-Rebekah-Marcel's Penthouse.png TO412-018~Rebekah-Marcel.png TO412-019-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO412-020-Marcel.png TO412-021-Klaus~Hayley.png TO412-022-Klaus.png TO412-023~Elijah-Hayley.png TO412-024~Elijah-Hayley.png TO412-025-Elijah~Hayley.png TO412-026-Hope~The Hollow.png TO412-027-Hayley.png TO412-028~Hope-Hayley.png TO412-029-Hope-The Hollow.png TO412-030~Sofya-Marcel.png TO412-031-Sofya~Marcel.png TO412-032-Sofya-Marcel.png TO412-033-Sofya~Marcel.png TO412-034-Lafayette Cemetery.png TO412-035-Marcel.png TO412-036-Klaus.png TO412-037-Elijah.png TO412-038-Vincent.png TO412-039-Klaus-Elijah.png TO412-040-Klaus~Elijah.png TO412-041~Vincent-Elijah~Klaus.png TO412-042-Vincent.png TO412-043-Hayley.png TO412-044-Hayley~Rebekah.png TO412-045~Hayley-Rebekah.png TO412-046-Hayley-Rebekah.png TO412-047-Hayley.png TO412-048-Vincent.png TO412-049-Marcel.png TO412-050~Vincent-Marcel.png TO412-051-Hope-The Hollow.png TO412-052-Rebekah.png TO412-053-Freya.png TO412-054-Keelin~Freya.png TO412-055-Elijah-Klaus.png TO412-056~Elijah-Klaus.png TO412-057-Freya.png TO412-058-Hayley.png TO412-059-Freya~Hayley.png TO412-060-Marcel~Vincent.png TO412-061~Vincent-Spiritual Realm.png TO412-062-Vincent-Spiritual Realm.png TO412-063-Klaus.png TO412-064-Klaus-Elijah.png TO412-065-Elijah-Hollow's Followers.png TO412-066-Lead Acolyte.png TO412-067-Klaus.png TO412-068~Freya-Keelin.png TO412-069-Freya~Keelin.png TO412-070~Freya-Keelin.png TO412-071-Hayley.png TO412-072-Hope-The Hollow.png TO412-073-Marcel.png TO412-074-Hollow's Followers~Marcel.png TO412-075-Hayley.png TO412-076-Hope-The Hollow.png TO412-077-Hayley.png TO412-078-Hope-The Hollow.png TO412-079-Hayley~Hope.png TO412-080-The Hollow~Hope.png TO412-081-Vincent.png TO412-082-Hollow's Follower-Marcel.png TO412-083-Sofya.png TO412-084-Marcel.png TO412-085-Vincent.png TO412-086-Marcel~Vincent.png TO412-087-Vincent.png TO412-088~Hayley-Freya.png TO412-089-Freya's Talisman.png TO412-090-Hayley-Freya.png TO412-091-The Hollow.png TO412-092-The Hollow.png TO412-093-Hayley~The Hollow.png TO412-094-Hayley~The Hollow.png TO412-095-The Hollow.png TO412-096-Vincent~Klaus.png TO412-097~Klaus.png TO412-098-Klaus-Hope's Conscious.png TO412-099-Hope~Hope's Conscious.png TO412-100-Klaus~Hope-Hope's Conscious.png TO412-101-Sofya.png TO412-102-The Hollow~Sofya.png TO412-103-The Hollow.png TO412-104~Klaus-Hope~Hope's Conscious.png TO412-105-Hope-Hope's Conscious.png TO412-106-Elijah.png TO412-107-The Hollow.png TO412-108-Marcel.png TO412-109-The Hollow.png TO412-110-Vincent.png TO412-111-The Hollow.png TO412-112-Klaus-Hope's Conscious.png TO412-113-Klaus-Hope~Hope's Conscious.png TO412-114-Klaus~Hope-Hope's Conscious.png TO412-115-Vincent-Vincent's Book.png TO412-116-The Hollow.png TO412-117-Klaus~Hope-Hope's Conscious.png TO412-118-Hope~Klaus-Hope's Conscious.png TO412-119-The Hollow.png TO412-120~Vincent-The Hollow.png TO412-121-Klaus.png TO412-122-The Hollow.png TO412-123-Hope-The Hollow.png TO412-124-Hope-The Hollow.png TO412-125-Elijah~Hayley.png TO412-126-Vincent~Elijah.png TO412-127-Vincent.png TO412-128-Hayley-Freya.png TO412-129-Elijah.png TO412-130-Hayley.png TO412-131~Elijah-Hayley.png TO412-132-Elijah.png TO412-133~The Hollow~Hope-Hollow's Followers.png TO412-134-Hope-The Hollow.png TO412-135-Marcel-Sofya.png TO412-136-Elijah-Freya-Keelin-Rebekah.png TO412-137-Klaus.png TO412-138-Klaus-Elijah-Freya-Keelin-Sofya-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO412-139-Vincent.png TO412-140-Klaus~Elijah.png |-|Behind the Scenes= TO_4x12_BTS.jpg 11-28-2016 Michael Grossman Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg 11-22-2016 Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg 11-21-2016 Daniel Gillies Summer Fontana Joseph Morgan Phoebe Tonkin Riley Voelkel Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg 11-14-2016 Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season Four Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters